


Family dinner

by eva6



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: F/M, Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 01:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13494406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva6/pseuds/eva6
Summary: Toji visits The Katsuragi/Ikari family for Dinner.





	1. Dinner night

"I don't wanna eat it!"

"You have to, It's good for you."

Konomi Stuck her tongue out at her mother.

"Trust me on this, Okay?"

"But green bell peppers are disgusting!"

"Please just eat them already." Misato begged.

"I mean look at your brother, He's eating them."

"That's only because he's a baby!"

Toji glanced over at his friend.

"Rough night, Eh Shinji?"


	2. Family fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's family fun time!

"You could say that again."

Shinji thought about what Toji had just said.

"Actually you couldn't be more right."

Misato rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Hey! why don't we all play a game?"

Misato clasped her hands together and smiled.

\---------

"I don't know how to play."

"Me neither."

Konomi then stood up.

"I hate this game, and the adults are useless!"

"Konomi, I know you don't mean that."

"No I do mean it!"

"Hey maybe you should-

Konomi turned around and kicked toji in the leg.

"We should've just watched Tv."


End file.
